Oneshots
by Doctor Kiba
Summary: (Doctor Kiba) Oneshots of couples during a war. First one AthrunCagalli, second one OCSai with DearkaMiriallia, CagalliAthrun, KiraLacus.. Chapter 3 DearkaxMiriallia
1. AthrunxCagalli

I decided to make a one shots about couples some will have an OC (Yzak and Sai) but others will have normal ones some will be angst and other really you could say they are a story but not really because in these they are in the same time but some will be ahead of the other, and others after them and they won't be in order, so yeah. What about the OCs you ask. Well Saya and Rave are going to be the OCs just it's not anything like **Two Worlds** and it might be a little like **What happens when you get drunk** but they won't mention it.

88888

Two years, two years since they left for another war. One month since Dearka last contacted Miriallia. A week since we found out that Kira was injured and was going to be sent back. But nothing from him, the only one I want to know what's happening. A solider came back to tell Sai's fiancée that he was in critical condition and could die any minute. It's been a day since we found that Yzak is MIA (missing in action). I want to hear from 'him' no I need to hear from 'him'. Every time I look into the sky from earth I begin to think about him and that almost makes me cry.

I remember it as yesterday. He was going to tell me something, but a meeting came up. He told me before they loaded up that he would tell me after the battle. Ha, a battle is what they called it. A battle, now it's a war don't they remember long, long ago the civil war? The North thought it would be an easy win but no it turned into a full-scale war. I just hope that we are the North in this battle. I turn from the window when I hear a door open. I'm staying with Miriallia because she couldn't stand a week with out call from Dearka. Not that Miriallia is weak she is just as much as a fighter as me, but her most dreaded fear is that he's gone and she can't live with that.

Lacus and I had to take all of her knives and other pointed objects away for two days then we decided that one of us should stay with her. Since I am known as the strong one the always-dependable one, the one who won't break down in front of others. But I don't know how strong I'm going to be if I don't hear from him. "Cagalli are you okay?" I hear Miriallia ask. "I'm fine. I'm just looking at the stars," I reply. "Have you seen a shooting star?" she asks. "No, but if I see one I'll make a wish for you," I tell her. I hear a sigh so I turn toward her. Miriallia shook her head. "No, Cagalli wish for Athrun to come back to you, or that everyone gets their loves back," she smiles at me weakly.

I wonder if I am that easy to read because I told no one of my fear or my want for him to come back. "Milly?" I start. "Yes," she asks. "Do you think they are all okay?" I ask. "I think that Yzak and Sai are okay, but I know that Kira, Athrun, and My Dearka are," she replies. "Why do you have so much faith?" I ask another question. "If I didn't then Dearka would be disappointed in me, and that's another thing I don't want him to be disappointed in me," Miriallia lowers her head. "You know Athrun wanted to tell me something before he was shipped off," I explain to her.

"Really? Dearka told me that I was his world, and it's the best one he has ever been in," Miriallia smiled at the memory. "I think Athrun wanted to ask you to marry him," Milly tells me. "I think so too, but he wanted to tell me after so I wouldn't have an empty promise that I feel like I need to stick too," I explain. Miriallia smiles sadly at the sky and then turns to leave to room. _He wouldn't want me to live in the past_ I think, _but I can't move on until I know that he won't come back_. I turn toward the stars again. "Athrun please come back," I whisper. I was about to go to bed when I see a shooting start. _Please bring everyone back together_ I think silently. "Good night," I whisper to nothing.

**(A week after)**

I fill another cup of chicken noodle soup when I hear the mail come in. I set the cup down and walk over to sort it out_. Bills, bills, bill, and a letter from the war department_ I read of in my mind. I take a shaky hand and open the letter. I read it over and over again._ Sai and Rave are dead! They can't be! Rave was just going to see Sai incase he died before he could come back_ I thought frantically. I pulled the letter to my chest and said a short prayer. "Well, they were together when is happened," I murmur. A sharp ring woke my from my grieving daze. I reach over to the phone. "Hello?" "Is this Miss Cagalli Yula Athha?" a gruff voice asks. "Yes, this is she," I answer. "I have to tell you something about Commander Athrun Zala," the voice replies.

I sucked in a breath._ What happened to Athrun?_ I thought. "We found him in a ruined city, perfectly all right but we are going to send him home," the voice explains. Athrun is coming home! He's coming home. I almost jumped up and down in joy. "When is he coming home?" I asked. "He should be there tomorrow," the voice tells me. "Thank you or telling me," I smiled into the phone. The man said nothing and just hung up. Athrun will be back and I will get to see him again! There was a sound of the door shutting. "Cagalli?" I hear a male voice ask.

I turn to see my brother Kira. He hadn't changed that much he looked like the Kira I saw leave on that shuttle that carried Athrun, but then I noticed his leg it had been hurt. "How are you?" he asks. "I'm fine what about you?" I question. "I'm okay, but my leg is bothering me," he sighs. I open my mouth to ask him another question, but I decide not to be a bother. "I got hit, and some of my requirement fell on me," Kira explained to my unspoken question. "Have you seen Yzak or Dearka?" I ask. "I saw Dearka he told me to tell Milly that he can't wait to see her again," Kira smiles.

"Athrun's coming home," I say restlessly. "I know I saw him before I left," Kira shrugged. I must have looked at him expectantly because he chuckled a little bit. "He looks okay a little shaken but he won't let go of your picture," Kira said seriously. I looked down to cover my blush. "Well, I'd better go sis," I hear Kira sigh. "I'll see you," I whisper.

It has been an hour since Kira had left. He must have gone to see Milly then back to Lacus. There was a crack of thunder then a flash of lightning. "I wish you were here Athrun," I whisper. I look at the water streaming down the pane. "I need you like water like breath like rain. I need you like mercy form heavens gate," I began singing softly. "There's a beating in your love that carries me through I need you," I whisper the last of the verse. Athrun and I danced to that song when he told me he asked me to be his girlfriend, we were looking at some papers and listening to that song when we first kissed, and I was singing that song when he finally said that he loved me.

From my room I heard the front door open and close. "Milly I'm in hear!" I call. The footsteps stop suddenly. "Milly are you okay?" I ask. Since I don't hear Milly move anymore I open the door. There was no one there. "Milly where are you?" I ask. I swear I heard someone come in. the clock was flashing 7:45. "Milly should be home in a little bit," I say to myself.

I walk over to the couch and plop down on it. "I hope there is something on," I whispered to myself. _Soap opera, sports, kids show, the news, me wait me!_ I flip back to the channel. There I was saying a speech. "Cagalli Yula Athha has also had a few casualties in her group of friends. Sai Argyle and his fiancée Rave Abe, two of her friends, were killed in a bombing at the first aid shuttle in quadrant A2; her brother was injured in a fight and was sent back home, Yzak Jule, a friend of her boyfriend Athrun Zala, is MIA, and her boyfriend Athrun Zala is being sent home after he was the only one of his fleet left alive," I heard the anchorwoman tell my life to the whole world.

"You know they are lying about me being the only survivor," a voice whispered in my ear. I turned around to see a drenched Athrun. "You're okay!" I yell at him. He chuckles and wraps his arms around me. "You know I have to ask you something," he whispered in my ear. "What?" I ask. "Will you Cagalli Yula Athha marry me?" Athrun asked. I looked at him in shock._ He asked me to marry him_ I thought slowly. I wrap my arms around him and say into his chest, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes I'll marry you." Athrun looked into my eyes and kissed me. I think that some will be our song.

88888

Oh was it? Good, bad, stupid, or kind of sad? Well any way there will be a Sai and Rave one since they died. Yes, I killed my own OC who wasn't a mary-sue! So stay tune for the next one-shots!


	2. SaixOC

Okay another one shot! It's going to be about the couple I...I...I killed! (Starts to cry!) I know most of you won't like a character/OC pairing that a one shot is full of pretty much just of them, but Fllay died and now he's moved on and the girl Rave is kind of a partier. Rave has green eyes and reddish colored hair and she's the same age as Sai! This is before she goes to the place and when she dies. It's going to be in her POV, but it's going to be third person in her dreams.

* * *

Sai had been in the war for sometime now and he's injured. I knew I should have stopped or pleaded him not to go, like Miriallia and Dearka, but I didn't. He told me he would always be with me no matter what happened to him. I knew it was true what he said but in some small corner in my mind I couldn't believe that even in death he would come back to me. I felt wetness on my face. How babyish of me crying.

But I was always one of the few in our group who showed her feelings all the time. Cagalli didn't and we knew it was tearing her up inside, but Miriallia tried to stay strong always saying they would come back to us. Lacus well she was a little less open then me but she still controlled herself, and Saya she was one of Yzak's best friends. She could get under his skin and make him actually listen to others sometimes. Now Yzak had gone missing, Athrun never herd from, Kira was hurt not bad, Dearka lost contact, and Sai he was hurt bad the doctors didn't think he would survive very long. So, I being to worried as ever fiancée was leaving to see him just incase he did die.

I looked down at the ring on my finger it wasn't the prettiest nor was it ugly it had a soft green hue to the sparkling white diamond. Sai gave it to me a week before the war began, I was as happy as ever to know he really did love me. Why was I worried? Well, he was in love with this one girl who died during the first war when I met him. He didn't ignore me or anything we just hung out for a while never really telling each other of our feelings. Then we started to date nothing really great, but it was the world to me.

First I noticed the girls in the group were weary of me. Lets just say I won them over after a year or two of not dumping Sai. Not that I would but you get the picture. Fllay hurt him, I heard about her from Miriallia, and they didn't want him to be hurt again. I'm not trying to say I am a perfect angel or anything I have my faults and he knew that. He was the only one who would actually stay by me when I had a hangover from the parties my 'friends' took me to. Sai didn't care that I had no plan before me. He just wanted to be apart of that.

I'm being mushy aren't I? Well, I heard that's what happens when you're in love. God, I really should stop shouldn't I? You're probably thinking she might not say she's perfect but she's acting like she is. Well, when I said I won the girls over that meant they didn't glare at me or be mean to me anymore. Miriallia was the only one to welcome me with open arms. Cagalli was the last to actually welcome me and that was the day Sai proposed to me.

I was about to close my suitcase when I saw the dress. It was the one I wore when Sai asked me to be his girlfriend. It was a Chinese style green and gold dress. Sai told me he thought I was a goddess in that. Me a goddess? I am tall and I pretty much look like a pole. Say that to me would be like calling a corpse a goddess if it was wrapped up in a bumpy and gross sheet. So you know I don't think that highly of my self but hey who does unless you have lots and lots of confidence. And that isn't me. 10 o'clock I should go to sleep so I can go see Sai.

(The next morning in the shuttle)

I watched as the earth began to fade away from the window. It looked like it usually did the blue oceans and multicolored land. But I felt like it would be the last time I saw it. I never thought of anything like that but I was usually with Sai when I rode one of these. "You may now unlatch your seat belt," a voice crackled over the intercom. _Yeah right like I'm going to unlatch the only thing holding me really down _Ithought dejectedly. I felt my eyes droop I guess I'm really tired.

_Rave stood there looking at Sai. "Rave Abe, do you take Sai Argyle to be your wedded husband?" a voice asked. Rave looked down at herself she was wearing a white wedding dress with green sleeves and belt. "I do," she said softly. "Sai Argyle, do you take Rave Abe to be your wedded wife?" the voice asked again. Sai looked into her eyes. "Rave I love you with all me heart and I want you to know Fllay hasn't been in my mind since you came," He said softly, "So yes I do want you to be my wife." Sai slipped the finger on her finger and looked at her face. Rave knew she was crying but wouldn't you if the man you loved said that to you? "I now pronounce you man and wife," the voice said softly. _

Rave leaned forward to kiss him when she was thrown back. She looked around there she stood beside her own body and Sai's. They were covered in dirt and part of them was still under the ruble of some building. "Poor souls," some one whispered. Rave turned to see a nurse. "Excuse me miss, but what happened?" Rave asked. "The place was blown up," the nurse started, "and the only patient in the room was him and his fiancée was with him." Rave looked back at the bodies. "Miss wake up?" another voce whispered.

I was shaken awake by on of the flight attendants. "Miss are you okay?" she asked. I nodded my head and began to leave. I was wearing a green sweater and some faded jeans as I walked on to the baggage pick up. "Hmm, Sai said he was in first aid are in quadrant A2," I said to myself. There are sounds of the armed forces around me. "Are you Rave Abe?" one asked. I nodded my head and he led me to a small vehicle. "This will take you to where Lieutenant Sai is," he explained. I smiled at him and raced to the car. _In a little while I'll get to see Sai!_ I thought.

(At the shuttle)

"Mr. Argyle your fiancée is here," a nurse told him. "Send her in please," I heard Sai whisper. The nurse walked up to me and led me to him. Sai was in a bleak bed with a white shirt on. I can now testify that I didn't like him for his muscles because he pretty much had non. "I never thought naturals would rush into something like that," I heard a male voice say. "I thought you would stop all that natural stuff since you use to hang out with Saya all the time, Yzak?" I said as I turned toward him. "Yeah, well that natural girl can get under your skin," he grumbled. "Yes, as she's the only one other than Dearka that you actually talk to," I taunted. Don't get me wrong I'm not flirting with him it's just fun to see him squirm.

"I have to go. They're sending me to the recovery area, so they can ship me off," he mumbled. I giggled a little bit after he left when I turned back to Sai. "So, how have you been?" I asked. Sai laughed a little bit and winced in pain. I rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" I asked. Sai nodded his head. "Yes, I'm fine," he whispered. I giggled a little bit and in twined my hand in his. "You know Cagalli has been worried about you guys," I told him. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, let me rephrase that she misses Athrun terribly," I said sorrowfully. "I saw him, Athrun I mean he told me if I saw you or anyone to tell Cagalli that he's okay and he misses her," he smiled at me. We smiled at each other what seemed forever little did I know that that would be the last time I would ever be alive. The ground shook and people screamed. I just looked at him and buried my face in his chest. "It's okay," he whispered stroking my hair. There was a final explosion, the ceiling caved in and then all was black.

(A few years after)

Athrun stood with his arms around Cagalli, who's stomach was a little swelled, with their friends looking at the memorial of the people who died in the bombing of the quadrant A2 first aid shuttle. Lacus was holding her son up on her hip and Kira was looking sadly at the stone in which everyone's name was inscribed. "Do you think they are happy?" Miriallia whispered to Dearka. On her finger was a wedding ring that was 14 karat gold and had three navy blue sapphires and one big diamond. "Milly, I think they I really do even though I didn't know those two that well I think they are," he smiled.

"Non of us really knew Rave she was just the one we kind of accepted because she healed him," Kira sighed. "I talked to her once about our days on the Archangel," Miriallia confessed. "I actually talked to her not to feel to left out because I wasn't included that much either," Saya sighed. Yzak patted her one the back. "To think I was the only one to see her alive the last other than Sai," he sighed. "They really did live in their own world during the attack didn't they?" Cagalli whispered. "They said they were found together with their hands in twined," Athrun sighed. Saya and Yzak pulled their hands away from each other. The group was silent for a while when Cagalli made a small noise. "What's wrong?" Athrun asked. "Our daughter is a feisty one," she whispered back. Athrun chuckled a little bit. "You know it was nice of them do you that for them," Lacus whispered. "I was, but we have to go or well miss our flight," Kira sighed the group walked of to their car. On the stone written under who died were two names:

_Sai Argyle_ and _Rave Abe/Argyle _

Okay that was my story of my OC and Sai! She isn't perfect in my mind she's a little like one of my friends so I based her off of some one so tell me what you think good? Bad? okay? Any way! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	3. DearkaxMiriallia

Well I'm giving all of you Dearka and Miriallia fan what you want! A one-shot created by the Doctor Kiba! ((Cheesy back round music)) Actually I'm just kidding of course I love my variety too much so of course there will be some other couples there! I can't leave them out! Especially my favorite pairing to write AxC Well I hope you enjoy it! Oh and I know I'm late but to who use to be Crazy Neko I will miss you fanfics all so much, that I will .x

((Miriallia's POV))

Cagalli has been out of the house since Athrun came back giving us all hope that this war might come to an end. So, many have died Sai and Rave were the first we heard of and some many are missing it's not like any of the group is cold hearted and doesn't care because we all know we do. My main question is where is my Buster pilot! I know that he has to be alive and Yzak told me he was okay. Yes, Yzak came back but not my Dearka. He told me some many sweet things and he stayed with me through thick and thin, but he never ever told me he would come back. It was like he didn't want an empty promise to me, but it wouldn't be empty if he came back!

There's a knock on the door so I open it and there stands Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Yzak, and Saya. I haven't known much about Saya except that she's gotten under Yzak's skin and she hang around with him. There's a beautiful ring on Cagalli's ring finger and she's holding Athrun's hand. They are getting married soon, but can't he be here? Why can't he plow through this group with that grin on his face before he holds me close and tells me he missed me? There are sad looks on everyone's face as they look up at me. What did Dearka die? Please tell me no! I won't be able to stand that.

"Mir, Dearka's shuttle disappeared a few hours ago and they don't know where he is," Athrun said softly.

What? That can't be he was coming back to me and they had to take him away! No! That did not happen! He just went in hiding so he they wouldn't hurt him or something. Yeah that was it! That had to be it or something around those lines. Looking up at them I waited for a little bit of hope in their eyes, but it wasn't there.

"Oh, come on he'll be fine right?" I tried to cheer them up.

"Miriallia, Dearka's ship was later found in bits and pieces," Saya replied to it numbly.

Saya had no right to think Dearka would die that easily! She was wrong she was very wrong! I didn't even notice when I jumped on the short girl and tried to throttle her, and I didn't even notice when Yzak yanked me off of her and started to yell at me. I finally zoned back in when he was talking about how Saya was just stating what they told them and other things. I knew Dearka wasn't dead he would never leave me like this! Never!

"Yzak! Be quiet!" Athrun yelled at him his emerald eyes burned in fury.

I didn't hate Athrun for what he did. I knew that it was only to war, but at the moment I started to blame him for Dearka. If he hadn't have come back then Dearka could have! He suckered Dearka out of coming home to me just for Cagalli who didn't even think he was alive! As I crumbled to floor Lacus kneeled down to hold me whispering things to me. She said that he probably didn't die and that this was just a huge misunderstanding. Oh, I hoped she was right.

"Miriallia, you have to be strong for him don't blame anyone," she muttered to me.

I could see Kira behind her looking at me sadly. I knew I disappointed him at a point when I started to get violent. This wasn't me I would never hurt anyone. After I knew what was going on I didn't let Fllay kill him and I am glad I didn't, so what made me attack Saya for saying he might be dead? Dearka was taunting me when I tried, but Saya was stating the truth. _You don't want it to be true you never do, _My mind supplied. Looking at them I sighed and whispered an apology. Yzak was beside Saya glaring at me like he couldn't believe I would hurt someone he couldn't even choke, and the said girl was rubbing her sore neck and she nodded her head forgiving me a little. I knew they all did even if Yzak didn't look it he did too. I was so sorry and I meant it.

((A few hours later))

Cagalli and Athrun had come back once again after they left to ask me over for a dinner but I declined. They wouldn't want me moping around and ruining their time would they? They looked a little disappointed but they respect my decision. As I looked out the window I waited for a faithful little shooting star. As soon as one came I closed my eyes and wished hard that my blonde coordinator would come back. As soon as I was done there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" I whispered to myself.

As I walked to the door I wished for it to be that blonde I was thinking of except instead it was a silver haired boy and his natural friend. Saya had a bright sparkle in her eyes and she held out an envelope for me with a small smiled on her face, and Yzak beside her looked ticked that he had to come.

"Stupid natural girl," he muttered before the said girl elbowed him in the gut and glared.

Taking the envelope I looked I opened it slowly and tuned out Yzak and Saya's petty fight. My eyes opened wide as I read the note in my hands.

_Dear Milly,_

_I'm sorry for the hoax about my space ship but I had to make it seem as if I was dead since our enemies were after me. I'm sorry if I worried you and hope you didn't do any damage when you heard the news. I sent this to Yzak, so he could give it to you, but I bet he made Saya give it to you didn't he? Well that shows you how he is don't it? I'll be there soon and don't wait up I would hate to see a cranky you in the morning. _

_Love,_

_Dearka_

Clutching the letter to my heart I closed the door on the quarreling duo. I couldn't believe he was alive! My Dearka was coming home and now I could celebrate! Suddenly my phone rang and I dived for it thinking it might be him.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"You sound happy!" a male voice I hadn't been waiting to hear answered me.

"Hello, Kira what's up?" I asked trying not to seem disappointed.

"Did you hear the news because I have some more!" Kira sounded happy.

"What is it?" I replied with a question.

"Lacus and I are going to have a baby!" he cheered on the phone.

Almost dropping the phone I screamed. Lacus and Kira were the greatest people on the planet and they deserved this more than anyone. I could hear Yzak opening the door and running in, but the strange thing was Saya's footsteps didn't follow. Turning around to tell him what happened for another time today my eyes widened. There in front of me stood my handsome wonderful blonde haired coordinator panting.

"Milly what is it?" he asked looking around for danger.

"Kira and Lacus are going to have a baby!" I yelled as I launched at him holding him tight.

It felt so good when he wrapped his arms around me holding me to him tightly. Oh, how I wish time could stop right there and nothing bad would ever take him away. He started to whisper sweet nothings in my ear and I listened and giggled.

"You missed me? Cause I sure as hell missed you," he whispered in my ear.

"Of course I missed you silly!" I giggled back.

"Good," he muttered as he kissed my temple.

((A few years later))

"Milly are you ready?" Cagalli asked me her stomach was bigger and she looked a little uncomfortable in the bride's maid dress.

I wringed my hands in anticipation as I looked around. Everything was ready and all we needed was the ring barer! Where was Kite when you needed him? Maybe he was with his mother he did seem attached to her a lot and to his dad. Seeing Lacus I ran to her.

"Lacus where is Kite?" I asked her frantic.

"He's right here," she led her son around her.

A small crying sound came from the men's room a right before Cagalli rushed over to it. Her daughter was still young and she was pregnant again with twins even! Smiling at the group around me I looked over at Saya who looked uncomfortable as Cagalli did. Looking up at me she smiled a little before walking over to me. Cagalli made her way back in with her daughter on her hip. Her daughter, Lu, had Athrun's blue hair and Cagalli's tawny eyes. She was so cute even with her thumb in her mouth the three year old was grinning at us and waving at us with the other hand.

"Hey, Lu," I smiled and waved back.

Cagalli looked at her daughter before setting her down and giving a basket of flowers to her. Walking up to her I whispered the directions again so she would know them. It was funny since the first time she did it she threw the whole basket, hitting Kite who was talking to his mother because the five year old wanted to play with the pretty shiny things that stood in place of the rings. Laughing a bit as she nodded vigorously almost making her little tiara fall from her small head.

((A few minutes later))

My heart pounded in my ears as I made my down that isle. There he stood before me looked so happy and nervous at the same time. I knew a huge smile was on my face and it was a true smile. When I made my way to him he took my hands and looked me in the face a smile still on his face. As the priest spoke I couldn't help but remember all of our times together. As we said our 'I do's our eyes were locked onto each other and held.

"You may kiss the bride," the old priest announced.

Leaning forward we kissed a small chaste kiss, and voice were behind us making catcalls. As I turned to look at them I knew I was blushing Dearka wrapped his arm around my waist before we headed down the isle to our reception. Behind us Lu threw the basket she had held up in the air and giggled. Oh how I love my surrogated family, and I loved him.

"I love you so much Milly," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Dearka," I whispered back.

The End!

How did you like it? I'm sorry it was so short, but I hope you liked it I wrote it all in one day !


	4. YzakxOC

To my anonymous reviewer who told to write a long-term romance fic about Sai and Rave I have to say it would be nice, and I would love to. Yet it's kind of up to you my readers if I should. I need to know if this is a suicide thing I'm getting into or not. Don't worry if I do I'll put in every other couple I usually write. Oh, and just incase your wondering my OCs aren't me. I would get in fights with Yzak probably but I don't really care what I look like unlike Rave was and if I had to say who I am more like it would be Saya. Saya looks nothing like I want to and she's sorter than I am. But that's just to clear it up and I'm really sorry if my OCs seems like mary-sues! I try not to and well I had a pairing of Dearka and Miriallia so now it's Yzak and Saya's. Now there won't be too much romance since all of these are during war and as you can see in my other stories Yzak and Saya aren't that close. They're friends, but not and you'll get a deeper thing on what Saya feels for Yzak even though he doesn't see her in that way.

Doctor Kiba

((Story like all it is in first person with Saya as our main girl…sorry I don't kill her))

MIA, the only thing that ran through my head since they told me the he was that and there was little chance for him to come back. My best friend is missing and I don't know if he's ever coming back. He may not seem like a good friend to me, but I really don't know anyone. So, here I am sitting at a table next to Miriallia and Lacus who are chatting with Cagalli about things. Athrun is talking with Kira and there is no one for me to talk to. I'm happy for Athrun and Cagalli, but it feels so empty with out Yzak there to either tick me off or look at me like I'm an idiot. Yeah feel the love, but that's our little ritual. We've never been that nice to each other I mean the first time we met we got into a fight.

"So, Saya have you heard anything from your father?" Lacus asked me.

My father was a general over Yzak and Dearka's ranking, so that's how we knew of his MIA. Shaking my head to signal that I haven't heard anything from my father Lacus sighed. It seemed that she was about the only one who knew of my feelings for Yzak. Not saying I like him it's just a stupid crush that will leave me soon at least I hope it will. Looking at Miriallia I can see the small amount of sadness etched onto her features. She and Dearka love each other so it must be so hard to be with out him. Yzak and I are only friends, well friends who call each other names and insult each other on one level or another. When I close my eyes I can picture him smirking at me in victory from one of our battles that seem to occur often. Yzak Jule a friend to a female natural was something he didn't pride at all, but did I care no, not at all. Even though our friendship was only known by the group I was with now and it was fine with me.

"Hey, Saya why do you look so sad?" Kira asked me.

"Oh, no reason I was just contemplating things," I murmured looking at my hands.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Lacus looking at me sadly. I knew she was probably thinking about how I was acting so unlike my spunky self, but I can have off days right? I thought so. The sympathy in her eyes made me feel like they all thought I was weak. I knew I wasn't but the way the look it made me feel like the runt of the litter that everyone feels so sorry for before it's put down. I hated feeling like that, so I stood up looking at them with the best fake smiled I could force out.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I bowed my head before I left the table.

Cagalli called for me to stay, as did Athrun. They didn't want me there at least not in this state I was in. Turning around I told them I was sorry but I really needed to leave. What I actually needed was to get these feelings for Yzak out of my head. He didn't love or even like me that much, and I think I don't like him that way either. Yet, I'm not that sure of it any more.

((At Saya's apartment))

As I sit on the bed I can't seem to get my mind of my musings about my feelings for Yzak. Which is ticking me off. I guess Yzak can piss me off even when he's not here. I know I might sound like I'm confused or something, but I am. Plain and simple I have no idea about my feelings for one man I'm not like those girls who like more than one boy. I'm more reserved then some of the girls around my apartment. They practically through themselves at him and I usually make fun of him. Then he starts making fun of me because men don't hit on me. Miriallia and Dearka pointed out once because the guys always think I'm dating Yzak and well Yzak looks really tough with that scar.

"Hey late nighters this is one of the best stations in the world right? Okay now lets play some oldies!" the disc jockey announced.

_Still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss, it's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this...  
Still holdin' on, you're still the one  
First time our eyes met, same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger, wanna love ya longer  
You still turn the fire on...  
So if you're feelin' lonely don't  
You're the only one I ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than I should  
Please forgive me, I know not what I do...  
...i can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through...  
...if I need ya like I do  
Please believe me every word I say is true...  
...our best times are together...  
...touch, still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough...  
Still holdin' on, still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin...everything  
...all your moves...you, yeah!  
...the nights ya know I still do...  
...one thing I'm sure of is the way we make love  
And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'...  
...never leave me I don't know what I'd do..._

I shook my head that was almost how I was feeling except for the kissing and things like that. I knew I would probably apologize to him like that too if I saw him after I confessed my feelings. That would be if I actually liked him that is. Oh, who am I fooling of course I like Yzak! I've liked him since he and I actually seemed to become friends. I really need to get some sleep or something because I can't be thinking straight.

Standing up I make my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and clean my face. As I do that my cell phone rings, and since I never miss a call I dive for that bad boy. Grabbing the small device I flip it open and place it my ear.

"Yo, talk to me," I greet.

"Saya?" my father's voice comes from the phone.

"What is it daddy?" I ask him thinking maybe he found something out about Yzak.

"We found where Yzak Jule's gundam is, and we found him and he's," right there it was cut off.

Glaring down at my phone I chuck it against the wall. Why wouldn't they tell me where my friend was! Sometimes I hate technology! Sighing I lay down in my bed and growl silently. Yzak was either dead or alive which one I didn't know. I want to know, but it seems like the lovely thing we call technology didn't want me to. As I turned the radio off other things ran through my mind. What if Yzak liked me? Lying back in bed I closed my eyes and started to drift in to the abyss.

Around three in the morning there was a loud knock on the door. _Who in the seven hells would be up this late?_ My sleepy mind tried to supply and answer, but I couldn't find an answer for it. Stumbling to the front door my body felt heavy and I couldn't lift the fog from my mind. As I opened the door my eyes widened considerably. There in my doorway stood a tired and hassled looking Yzak. His jacket was unbuttoned and hanging loose at his sides, one sleeve was pushed up as the other hung down, and his hair was a mess!

"You look like crap," the illiterate part of my brain spoke first.

"So do you. What did you do sleep in a trashcan natural?" he shot back.

As soon I the fog lifted I hugged him and punched him on the shoulder. Yzak's eyes widen as I did that. I didn't usually hug him or even hit him even when we fought or when he tried to comfort me when another guy hurt me. He would usually call me a stupid natural and then something in his eyes would soften for a second and they went back to his normal cold as steel.

"I don't sleep in a trashcan, Yzak," I mumbled.

"You could have fooled me, and why did you hit me? Not that it hurt," he asked.

I almost laughed at how defensive he was. He would never tell me if anything hurt him putting up the whole coordinators never get hurt that much act. He couldn't go with the coordinators never get hurt because his scar says otherwise. Yzak was always trying to act so strong and things like that.

"I hit you because you worried me! If you died then I wouldn't have a coordinator to bother," I pouted.

"You would find some other coordinator to bother easily, and you know it," he tapped on my forehead with his pointer finger.

"No, I wouldn't!" I argued.

Shaking his head Yzak walked inside of my apartment. He did this so many times it was almost like my apartment was his house and not mine. He even had a spare toothbrush here! Following him inside my house I growled when he laid down in my bed. Oh the nerve of him. He couldn't just make me sleep on the couch! Never would I let him sleep on my bed when I was forced to sleep on the couch! Walking over to my bed I grabbed his leg and tugged on it. Yzak gave me a cold glare and braced himself for another tug by me, and I did just what he thought I would I pulled on his leg as hard as I could. This resulted in my landing on my butt looking up at Yzak's feet, and then to top it off he laughed at me! Oh, he was going to get it!

Standing up I made my way to the bed. Yzak was a little too busy laughing at me to notice what I was going to do, so he was surprised when I landed on him. With a loud oof Yzak glared at me, but from his glare turned a smirk.

"I didn't know you wanted in bed with me that much natural," he teased.

My face was hot as I punched his arm not getting off of him. He was so self-centered! Thinking every woman wanted him! I was going to let him have it when he started to laugh causing me to move up and down on his stomach.

"What's so funny?" I asked growling.

"Your face! You looked so shocked!" he laughed even more.

"We'll when you say things like that what do you expect!" I yelled at him.

Yzak didn't answer me he just laughed long and hard not even noticing my glare of death. Finally he stopped, but when he did he placed his hands on my hips and moved me to the other side of the bed. Laying down I turned on my side to look at him and he did the same to look at me.

"I hate you right now you know," I muttered before I yawned.

"I know now you get some sleep. You'll be no fun to piss off if you're tired," he whispered back.

Nodding my head I went into the abyss called dreams. My dreams were filled with chibi me and chibi Yzak beating the hell out of each other with mallets. It was probably the best dream I've ever had. When I woke up I was snuggling to something I shouldn't have because what ever it the thing was it was warm. Opening my eyes I saw a chest and looking up I saw Yzak's sleeping face. We had fallen asleep in the same bed together and when it dawned on me I yelped. That sound woke the tormentor I called my friend up.

"Did you try to seduce me?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah and it worked," I rolled my eyes.

His eyes went wide at what I said and he looked down at me. In my sleep I had clutched on to him and balled my fist up in his shirt, and in his sleep he had wrapped his arms around me pulling me in for body heat.

"You need body heat huh?" I asked implying something.

"I do not have a lover, and I've never slept in a bed with anyone before!" he growled.

"Oh, so I was your first time," I teased him some more.

"I'm warning you!" he growled.

Shrieking I tumbled out of bed just at Yzak grabbed on of my legs making me fall on my face. Did you know that hitting your head on the floor doesn't feel that great? Thought so because at that moment I had little stars in my sight.

"Now you will be punished," Yzak growled throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I was a very loud sack of potatoes I will tell you that! As he walked through my house I was really sure my neighbors would be leaning on my door or their walls trying to hear our conversation. Where did Yzak take me? Oh just the kitchen, and what he did was stuff mashed potatoes down my shirt with a spatula! Grabbing a handful of the mash potatoes I rubbed it in his hair. Growling he grabbed my chocolate syrup and poured it in my hair. Thus I grabbed some squishy stuff and rubbed it all over his chest and jacket.

"You're making it harder on yourself!" he yelled at me.

"No, I'm not I making it harder for you!" I replied.

Grabbing some macaroni and cheese he threw it at my face. I couldn't believe he would do that! He was going to pay for that! Tackling him I grabbed what ever I could and threw it at him and he did the same to me. Yes everyone one in my building would think something other than what was happening happened here. By the time we were done my hair was a sticky mess and my outfit was ruined as was Yzak's. Grinning evilly at him I ran to the bathroom but just before I shut the door Yzak slipped in.

"No!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked knowing what I meant.

"You are not staying in this bathroom when I'm showering!" I yelled once more.

"Like I would look! I'll turn around, bit I' know you'll stay in there forever and lock the door so I can't get in when your done if I leave," he folded his arms over his chest.

"I hate you. Okay now turn around," I growled.

I knew he wasn't going to leave so I took my shower as quickly as I could. Wrapping a towel around me I ran out of the bathroom. As soon as I made it out my cell phone rang. Picking it up I flipped it open and glued it to my ear.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sorry about being cut off baby girl, but I have to tell you we found Yzak and he's okay. Yet, he's going to your house so be careful!" that was all dear father said before he hung up.

Oh yes I hate technology so much. It will die after I kill the man in my shower. Yes, yes it will.

. How was that? A little more on the goofy side then my usual, but how was it? What Saya a mary-sue? Cause I hope she isn't. Oh well I'm going to give you a nice little poem for reading a story I bet most of you would rather not.

_Everyone said it would be okay  
But it wasn't was it?_

_He's gone and now there is no one  
No one to hold you when you cry_

_If you listen close enough you'll hear it  
His heart beating and it beats only for you_

_Just remember he'll only be in your heart  
If you let him inside…_

That was just off the top of my head now thank you and please, please, please review! I'm sorry no Dearka/Miriallia, but he hasn't come back when Yzak does so please be nice! If I actually write the Sai/Rave(OC) Then I'll put a bunch of that in there! I promise!


End file.
